Thirty-One Nights of Halloween One-Shots
by LuffyGirl
Summary: I have decided to do thirty-one, that's right, thirty-one days of Halloween one-shots in a row. But! I have also decided to… (The summary, genre and all that jazz will possibly change for each chapter. Please read to find out more. (COMPLETE FOR NOW BUT WILL BE CONTINUED NEXT YEAR!)
1. Prologue

**Thirty-One Nights of Halloween One-Shots**

**Prologue**

The summary will be changed for every chapter.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

><p>"Hello! Thatch here! Guess what everybody? It's that time of year again! Hallowee~n!"<p>

"It's not for another month, Thatch." Marco told him.

Said person pouted. "Always gotta ruin the fun don't you?"

"Hey, get off my computer!" Someone said loudly.

Thatch scurried off and watched as his friend sat down where he was seconds before.

"What were you doing on my computer?"

"I was just telling everyone what you were planning to do for Halloween stories, Veve."

"I'll explain it." I told him. "I'll do a better job at it."

"Hey!"

"Hello my lovely readers from Rio, New York, Singapore, Canada and all around the world!"

"Hooray for those places! Hi!" ^-^

"Thatch, shush. So here's what's going on… I have decided to do thirty-one, that's right, **thirty-one**days of Halloween one-shots **in a row**. But! I have also decided to…"

"Hey, Veve did you tell the readers about them getting to decide those Halloween one-shots yet?" Haruta asked walking in and interrupting me.

"I was just about to." I answered slightly annoyed.

"Oh. My bad." ^^"

I sighed. "Anyway… Yes, that's right. All of the one-shots will be up to you! The readers!"

"It can be a fun one-shot." Haruta suggested.

"Or a Halloween prank one-shot." Thatch added wiggling his eyebrows.

"A scary one-shot!" Ace yelled from behind and we all turned around with a jump.

Ace then threw a fake tarantula at Thatch who ran away screaming like a school girl.

Izou then walked in as Thatch ran past him out the room. "What up with him?"

"This is gonna be lo~ng Halloween month." I said with another sigh. "I'll just let the narrator take it from here."

"Veve, you are the narrator." Marco told me.

"Oh. Right."

* * *

><p>In all due seriousness, yes I have really decided to do this. The reason why… I honestly can't think of anything to do for Marco's birthday and Halloween itself and I literally cried over it yesterday. I also think this would be a really good challenge for me because I want to see what I can really do and see if I can live up to my expectations and everyone else's. That's how much I actually want to see if I can do this. However, there are rules. Which I will list right now.<p>

1. There will obviously be humor in almost every chapter.

2. These one-shots will only be about The Whitebeard Pirates and The Straw Hats.

3. They all have to be Halloween themed (that's what makes it challenging. Then again the whole thing is)

4. You can suggest almost anything like supernatural, mystery, (I'll think about crime), adventure, supernatural, (I'm not great at horror ^^" Ironic isn't it?), werewolves, vampires, witches, ghosts, (any monster/spirit you can think of), mystery, supernatural, (I'll do my best at suspense), drama, did I mention supernatural and mystery? Just let me know what you have in mind and I'll see if I can write it.

5. Not ALL ideas will be separate one-shots/drabbles. You might see your idea mixed in with another one-shot (you might wanna pay attention cuz I'm good sneaking them in there. Example: Simple sentences, words, flashbacks, etc…)

6. If you want a certain pairing(s) for a one-shot I will do my best with it HOWEVER I WILL NOT WRITE DETAILED SCENES IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. THE MOST I WILL GO WITH IT IS FLUFF AND CUTENESS. And please don't let the pairings be… Weird. … *Hides while explaining the rest of the rules*

7. Feel free to suggest Halloween pranks (for Thatch's sake, lol. But anyone can be a victim/accomplice) and if you want to shove certain characters in Halloween costumes by force XD Example would be like if they are trying to find what to wear and someone just shoves something on them, lol.

8. Feel free to tell me if you want an AU one-shot(s). It can be something simple or a haunted house, maybe an adventure in a cave or whatever else you can think of.

9. NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE. AT ALL. PLEASE. (Like I said in rule six) AND I WILL NOT KILL OFF CHARACTERS UNLESS THEY ARE ALREADY A SPIRIT OR SOMETHING ELSE.

10. I WILL MAKE SURE TO CREDIT YOU FOR THE IDEA(S) WHETHER THEY ARE BIG OR SMALL. (I will also accept guest/anon ideas)

11. The ideas/stories/drabbles will probably not be in review order but like I said, there will be ideas hidden in other ideas so try to bear with me :P

12. If I don't update feel free to send me virtual angry pitchforks, lol. But no bashing, please!

If there's anything I missed well, I'll just let ye all know or just feel free to ask me anything. There's exactly two weeks until October starts so that should be a decent amount of time for suggestions and for me to (hopefully) get ahead start.

Gosh. What am I thinking? What a challenge this is going to be. I'm crazy for doing this. But at the same time I'm looking forward to doing this and see who reviews and who has suggestions and all that jazz.

Whelp. You read the prologue. Read the rules and all that jazz. (At least I hope so!) Now… *Hides somewhere unknown*

Review and suggest, please! :)


	2. Getting Into The Halloween Spirit

**Thirty-One Nights of Halloween One-Shots**

**Day One: Getting Into The Halloween Spirit**

**It's October 1****st****! WHOO~! Thirty days till Halloween! XD Anybody got plans or is it too early to ask? Ah, who am I kidding it's never too early for Halloween! *Starts singing 'This Is Halloween'* XD Anybody dressing up? Cosplaying? I am! Wanna guess who I'm gonna be? Obviously someone from One Piece :P For those of you who know from Tumblr *coughstarpurpleandbluecough* hush and let others guess, lol~ I'm so excited! X3 Well let me stop blabbering and get to the story and whatnot.**

**But first, I really Thank everyone who reviewed/suggested ideas :3 They are all great and challenging to do (you guys have no idea) but I'm not gonna say how many I have done already :P**

**This chapter is dedicated to StarPurpleandBlue who gave me this suggestion which was 'something to do with demon costumes'. Also, Big Thank You for Haruta's costume description, it really helped ^-^ However, I completely forgot about the AU part ^^" I noticed when I was almost finished and I'm like… 'damn.' Lol. And I only did two out of the three of the group (you all know what group) cuz I couldn't think of something for Marco, Thatch and Izou and I got frustrated. *Bows repeatedly* So~ with all that being said…**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters: I have decided to do thirty-one, that's right, thirty-one days of Halloween one-shots in a row. But! I have also decided to… (The summary, genre and all that jazz will possibly change for each chapter. Please read chapter one to find out more)**

**Summary for this chapter:** Marco, Ace, Thatch, Haruta and Izou get into the spirit of Halloween by visiting a certain island and store.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

><p>"What island is that?" Ace asked as the ship sailed closer to it.<p>

"Spirit Island." Marco answered. "It's a Halloween island."

"Halloween? Why are we going there?"

"Don't you pay attention to your own calendar?" Thatch butted in. "It's October first! Which means…!"

"Thirty more days till Halloween!" Haruta cheered.

"Aw, I wanted to say it!"

**-yaythefirstlamelinebreaklol-**

"So why are we here again?" Ace asked Izou as they walked to who knows where.

"We're doing a Halloween party…"

"As if we don't party enough."

"…_and_ we're going to the best and only Halloween store on this island. *Spirit*."

'_They just named it after the island.'_ Ace thought sweat dropping. "How long have you guys been coming here?"

"Years." answered Marco.

"How many years?"

"Years."

"That store is the best!" Haruta chimed in. "They have practically everything!"

'_Practically?'_ Ace thought again.

"Even things that jump out at you. Which I enjoy when Thatch is the victim."

"Hey!"

"Remember last year when that fake spi…"

"Don't mention i~t!" Thatch cried jumping on Marco's back in fear. "Marco, protect me~!"

"Let go of me! It was fake and it always will be! Get-!"

Marco tripped on the entrance step to the store causing him and Thatch to fall to the floor with a yelp and landed with a thud.

"Are you guys always going to enter like this?" Someone asked making Marco and Thatch look up.

Unfortunately, Thatch was met face to face with a tarantula and he immediately screamed and jumped up knocking Marco off him. Thatch almost ran out the store when Izou grabbed him by his foulard and pulled him back almost choking him.

"Will you calm down?!" Izou told him as he forced him back in the store. "It's fake!"

"Nice prop, Een." Marco said picking it up from the floor. "It looks and feels so real."

"It is real."

"It is? … It is?!"

Marco just threw the spider away from him backing away while Thatch yelped loudly and hid behind Izou who rolled his eyes. Haruta moved away but laughed at Marco's reaction as did Ace.

"You guys are scared of a spider?" Ace laughed as he picked it up like nothing and handed it to Een. Ace then realized he was forgetting something. "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Ace! Second Division Commander of The Whitebeard Pirates!"

"I see. So polite. I'm Een and I know my brother is here somewhere. We're the fourth generation owners of this Halloween store, Spirit. So what can we do for you guys this year?"

"You can put that spider back in a cage sometime this year." Thatch said still hiding behind Izou.

"Right. Since you, the Fourth Division Commander of The Whitebeard Pirates, can't handle a small spider." Een teased placing the spider back in its cage.

"Small?! It's huge! That thing can eat me in one bite if it wanted to!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the statement.

"I hear familiar voices!" Someone said coming out from the back. "Hey, it's the Whitebeard Pirates! It's been like a year since I've seen you guys!" He then saw Ace. "New crewmate?"

"I'm Ace. Second Division-"

"You guys finally have a second commander? Took you guys long enough! Nice to meet you, Ace! My name is Hallow!"

"Hallow? And you're Een?" _'Did there parents even try?'_

"Een and I were both born on Halloween. We're twins! Isn't that cool? So what can we do for you guys this year?"

"We're here for the usual." Marco answered. "Party décor, costumes and anything extra."

"We'll be looking at the costumes!" Haruta and Thatch said and then grabbed Ace. "Come on, Ace!"

**-yaythesecondscenechangelol—**

"How long until everything gets here?" Marco asked after he finished placing a lot of orders. Izou was helping until he was dragged away to the costumes by Haruta.

"For you guys about one to two weeks." Hallow said.

"Great. Now about those- hey!" A costume was suddenly shoved onto Marco who yelped and protested. "Oi, get this off me!"

Een tried not to laugh but did when Marco was fully costumed.

"You're right, Thatch! It does match him!" Ace laughed along with the others.

"Thatch!" Marco scolded making said person flinch. Marco went to move only to fall face first on to the floor making everyone laugh harder. _'This is gonna be a lo~ng Halloween month.'_

Minutes later…

"Maybe we should be crayons for Halloween." Thatch laughed.

"Who the fuck wants to be a crayon for Halloween?" asked Marco.

Thatch shrugged. "People. I can be yellow, you can be blue, Haruta can be green, Ace can be orange and Izou can be pink."

"Or purple." Izou added hearing there conversation.

"That to. Oh! Or you can be an egg!"

"I'm gonna make you a ghost for Halloween if you don't shut up in the next five seconds." Marco threatened.

"Hey, Thatch look at this!" Ace called.

"Oh, look Ace is calling me, bye!"

Marco just sighed as Thatch trailed away to Ace.

Meanwhile, Izou was waiting for Haruta to come out with a costume she was trying on.

"Oi, Haruta you o.k in there?"

"I'm coming out now." She answered as she did so.

Haruta wore a simple red devil costume that came with red bat wings attached on the back and a black and red skirt with red leggings. She wore red horns, black shoes and had a fake pitchfork in her hand. She even had a red devil tail.

"You look adorable!" Izou complemented.

"Don't say that."

"You do!"

"Well, it does look nice." Haruta said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Cool devil costume, Haruta!" Ace said as he came out with a costume on.

"Thanks. What are you supposed to be?"

"A Kitsune. I would show off my fire to make it better but then I'll burn the costume."

"Wouldn't be the first thing you burn."

"Haha. So Izou what're you gonna be? Or is being you enough?"

"A Kitsune slayer." Izou answered with a glare making Ace flinch lightly.

"Ace, I can make the costume fireproof if you like." suggested Een.

"You could? That's great! It'll be ready before Halloween right?"

"Of course it will."

"Hey, where are Thatch and Marco?" asked Haruta.

As if on cue, Thatch came out wearing a knight costume and was dragging a protesting Marco with him. Everyone laughed when they saw him wearing a blue crayon costume.

"Nice costume, Thatch." said Ace. "You to, Marco."

"I am not wearing this." Marco complained clearly not liking it.

"Can I shove you in a costume next?"

"No! I already know what I want to be anyway."

"What a blue swan?" Thatch laughed earning a harsh glare.

"You are so lucky I can't run in this."

"Good that can be your costume then. Not much you can do wearing that."

Marco stomped on Thatch's foot as hard as he could.

"OW!"

"I can still do that."

"Meanie."

"Now excuse me while I get out of this horrid thing."

"You two never change." Een said with a smile shaking her head. "So, Izou do you have any idea what you want to be?"

"Not yet. I'll keep looking, though." He answered as he did so.

"Nice devil costume, Haruta." Thatch told her.

"Thanks. Nice knight costume. Gonna try to rescue damsels in distress again?"

"No. Never again unless there a crew mate."

"Why?" Ace asked.

"A few years ago there-" Haruta started to explain but Thatch interrupted her and they started arguing exaggeratingly.

"Don't tell him the story!"

"He wants to know the story!"

"What story?" Hallow butted in.

"The story of when-"

"Don't!"

"Oh! You mean when Thatch was a knight and then-"

"SSSSSSHHHHHHH!"

"But Ace deserves to know!" said Haruta.

"No he doesn't!"

Ace just stood there and watched as they argued.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was! If you tell then I'll tell him about that time when we went to-"

"Okay, okay! Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Haruta and Thatch then both walked back to there own changing room while Hallow walked away laughing leaving Ace wondering what just happened.

**-yaythelastscenechangelol-**

"We're just going to leave the costumes there?" Ace asked as they left the store.

"Yeah, they keep our stuff in a separate storage." Haruta answered. "We usually get them a week or two before Halloween."

"Oh. Hey, I didn't see Marco and Izou pick anything."

"I told Een what I wanted when we were talking about decorations." said Marco. "And I knew I was going be mercilessly shoved in costumes, _Thatch_, so it's a good thing I did. Which reminds me… I have butt kicking to do."

"What? I was just help- Yipe!" Thatch dodged a flame that was aimed towards him and started running his way back to the ship followed by Marco chasing after him.

"So, Izou nothing in mind still?" Ace asked ignoring the scene before them.

"Not a clue."

"By the way, do you know what happened a few years ago when Thatch dressed up as a knight?"

Izou froze and then answered Ace's questions with more questions. "Why? Who told you? What did you hear? What do you know?"

"Nothing! Haruta mentioned…"

"Haruta!"

Said pirate yelped and ran away from Izou who started chasing her. Ace just watched and then looked at Marco who was currently pulling Thatch's innocent hair which said person was practically crying over. A thought then occurred to Ace.

'_I'm starting to wonder if I joined the right crew or not.'_

* * *

><p>Alright, chapter one is done and done! So what did you guys think? Sorry if there are any typos, oocness and all that jazz :P<p>

*Spirit*: It's a Halloween store here in New Jersey (although I'm not sure if they are also anywhere else) and they usually have fake realistic things that if you press a button or step on the wire they jump out at you. I love that store :3 (I forgot to add that in the story but I'll possibly edit everything anyway)

In this story, when they went to the store in the past, Thatch stepped on a wire and a fake spider jumped out at him and he literally jumped in the air and ran XD (Based off of how my big sister reacted. It was hilarious, lol~)

I decided to let this take place a few months after Ace joined the crew just cuz :P

I have a thing for counting down certain holidays so be prepared for that everyday for the rest of this month :P

I realized I never put what Thatch shoved on Marco the first time. I'll just leave that to your imagination :3

What do you think happened to Thatch a few years when he dressed up as a knight? Why do think Izou knows?

So Ace is gonna be a Kitsune (surprise, surprise), Haruta's a devil (here's the link to see what I described: . ) and Thatchy is a knight :3 Wanna guess what Marco is gonna be? And I really got nothing for Izou. I had one but I don't think it'll fit him. Mer~

Once again, I Thanketh StarPurpleandBlue for the idea/suggestion and the description for Haruta's costume ^-^ *HUGS*

**Everyone: "Review and suggest ple~ase!" ^3^**


	3. Let The Halloween Pranks Begin!

**Thirty-One Nights of Halloween One-Shots**

**Day Two: Let The Halloween Pranks Begin!**

**Twenty-nine more days till Halloween! X3 First, I'm not even gonna say why but I worked on this chapter while being in a sad cruddy mood. But I managed to finish it and I like how most of it turned out. Most of it. So!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Vergina-spva who gave me this suggestion which was 'Someone (I'm not gonna say sorry :P) scaring all the fellow commanders by visiting them in costume or something, at night'. I also decided to add '(as a figure of speech of course, not literally)' which Vergina-spva only knows about. However, I twisted both ideas around a bit and I couldn't do all the commanders but I did my best! *Bows***

**Also, with Rakuyo's weapon, I don't really understand anything about it but I did my research which wasn't really helpful but hey it's something. I'm also pretty sure that his weapons name is not 'Macey' but I like it cuz I find it funny, lol. In case you're wondering I actually got that from Kistune Foxfire's story 'Adopted by Default'. Go read it! It's greatly written, detailed and just awesome period :D**

**So with all that being said…**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters: I have decided to do thirty-one, that's right, thirty-one days of Halloween one-shots in a row. But! I have also decided to… (The summary, genre and all that jazz will possibly change for each chapter. Please read chapter one to find out more)**

**Summary for this chapter:** Someone decides to scare some of the commanders at night but a few plans backfire on said person.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

><p>The person snickered as they quietly sneaked down the hall to a certain room. They looked at the number which was five and entered quietly looking around seeing Vista who was asleep. They then grabbed something and threw it at the wall almost immediately waking up the fifth commander.<p>

"What was that?" Vista questioned looking around. He saw a shadow of… something he couldn't make out so he got off his bed (how brave!) went over to the light and turned it on. "Holy shit! What the…?!"

Vista didn't exactly scream (he would've attacked if his swords weren't on the other side of the room) but he did run out the room which was good enough for the person in the scary looking clown costume.

**-The next day-**

"I'm telling you, I woke up and saw someone wearing a clown costume!" Vista explained.

"Why would anyone wear that?" Ace asked while eating.

"It was a scary clown costume mind you."

"That explains why you ran. I also would've ran to be honest."

"Of all the things you guys have seen you're both scared of some scary clown costume?" Marco butted in since he was listening anyway.

"When you see something scary at night then we'll talk." said Vista.

Marco just shook his head with a small smile.

**-The next night-**

The same person quietly sneaked down the hall to a certain room and looked at the number which was twelve and then entered quietly.

"_This is gonna be goo~d."_ The person thought sneaking up to Haruta who was currently asleep. They then pulled the pillow away immediately waking her up.

"Huh?" Haruta said still half asleep and blinking. Then she saw it. She rubbed her eyes and squinted to get a better look since it was dark. She then screamed loudly and scurried off her bed tripping in the process when she saw some creepy weird mask and horns and other things she couldn't make out. When Haruta looked up that _thing_ was somehow in front of her causing her to scream once more and she made a mad dash passed it and out the room. "Help me~!"

Haruta then bumped into Jozu who was on his way there when he heard her scream and she fell on the floor.

"Haruta, what's…"

"Theresamonsterinmyroomgetridofitidontwantitthereimnotgoingbackinthereforaweekjustgetridofitplease!" Haruta cried out all at once clinging onto Jozu as if he was her only life line.

"It's alright. I'll go check…"

"Don't go in there!"

"But you…"

"Don't!"

Jozu sighed. This is gonna be a long night.

**-The next next day-**

"Haruta-"

Said person jumped when someone touched her shoulder and turned to see Izou. "You o.k? You just fell asleep in the middle of breakfast. Is Ace's narcolepsy rubbing off on you?"

"No! I saw some weird ass freakish mask and horns and it wasscarydontletitgetme~!"

Haruta then screamed and ran out the kitchen.

"Nice job, Izou." Thatch said who was listening which earned him a light punch on his shoulder.

**-The next next night-**

The person entered room number seven and looked around. They saw Rakuyo sleeping and his weapon (Macey) as well. The person knew they had to make it past the weapon very quietly or there plan will fail. And they would get attacked which was not very fun when the weapon was, well a mace. The floor creaked and the person stopped midway. When no movement was made from the bed they continued towards the- SQUEAK! _"The fuck?"_ The person looked down and saw… A toy? Suddenly, Macey (Rakuyo's weapon) woke up, saw the person and immediately went to attack them. Rakuyo woke up from the noise and was slightly confused of what was going on before him.

"Shit!" The person said trying to get away.

"Macey, down!" Rakuyo told it and it stopped going back to him. "Who's in the suit?"

The person obviously didn't answer as they ran out the door.

**-The next next next day-**

Thatch looked up from drinking his tea and raised an eyebrow when Rakuyo sat in front of him. "Can I help you?"

"I think you can help everyone here." Rakuyo answered.

Thatch put his cup down on the counter. "With what exactly?"

"Pranking."

"Pranking?"

"Pranking."

"Who exactly?"

Rakuyo gestured to someone who was sitting in the mess hall. "He's the one who's been scaring some of the commanders at night. I was supposed to be his next victim but Macey stopped them before they could do anything."

"It's about time someone figured it out other than me."

"You knew all this time?!"

"Duh."

"How?"

"Not telling. And I don't feel like pranking anyone at the moment."

"Why? You love pranking!"

"I also love my kitchen clean."

"Oh, I see. This is about Macey messing up the kitchen last week is it?"

"Yup."

"Fine. I get it. You prank him and I'll clean the stupid kitchen for three days."

"Four for calling it stupid. Protest and I'll make it five."

Rakuyo growled in annoyance. "Fine."

**-The next next next **_**next**_** night-**

After a few more nights and scares the person finally decided to go in the room they've been wanting to go in since day one. Thatch's room.

"_This is gonna be the best one yet."_ The person thought going up to the bed while holding a real spider. As they got closer to the bed they realized Thatch wasn't even in it. _"What the…?"_

Suddenly, they heard a demonic scream and turned around. The person screamed when they saw an extremely weird and scary bat costume with a long jaw, big pointy ears and huge claws and a black cloak. They then ran towards the door only to be met with someone jumping in front of them with a grim reaper costume on with glowing red eyes and a scythe in there hands.

"I'm sorry I scared most of the commanders! If you guys actually have a heart and let me go I swear I'll never do it again! I promise!"

After that the person fainted.

"Whoa. Didn't mean to scare him that bad." Thatch said as he took off the bat mask and threw it away not wanting to see it.

"I think he learned his lesson, though." Rakuyo said taking off the grim reaper mask. "He's still alive right? Hopefully we didn't scare him to death."

"That's not possible. I think." Thatch kicked the person lightly. "You alright, Ace?"

"Knowing him he probably fell asleep after he fainted."

"He would've been snoring if he did."

"…"

"…"

Both commanders eyes widened in realization.

"Ace, man! Wake up!" Thatch cried shaking him. "Don't die on us! It was a trick! It was supposed to teach you a lesson, not maim you!"

Rakuyo pushed Thatch out of the way. "Idiot, check his breathing!"

"What the heck is going on?" Marco asked coming out of his room while rubbing his eyes. He almost fell over when a sobbing Thatch hugged him tightly and began talking like crazy.

"Marco, we didn't mean to do it! Ace was scaring most of the commanders so Rakuyo and I scared him back to teach him a lesson but we accidentally killed him! He was so young! So young! He had a thousand years of life ahead of him!"

Marco sweat dropped at the last sentence and the fact that Thatch was being dramatic as usual.

"BOO!" Ace shouted making poor Rakuyo jump in the air with a loud scream and move away quickly.

"And so alive." Marco told Thatch.

Rakuyo hit Ace on the head. "You fuck-tard! That wasn't funny!"

Thatch looked at Ace. "… It's Ace's ghost! We didn't mean to kill you!"

"He's still alive moron!" Marco scolded prying Thatch off him.

"Thatch, relax." Ace told him. "I'm still alive."

Thatch went up to Ace and poked him hesitantly. Once. *Poke* Twice. *Poke Poke* "… You're alive!"

"No shit!" Rakuyo and Marco yelled.

"That wasn't funny, Ace!" Thatch looked down teary-eyed. "I thought you really died…"

Ace felt bad now. Maybe he shouldn't have gone too overboard with his own pranking.

Thatch looked back at Ace. "Just for that you're helping Rakuyo clean the kitchen for four days!"

"_Alright, I get help."_ Rakuyo thought as he smiled mentally.

Ace was about to protest but decided he deserved the punishment. "Alright."

"Well, I'm going back to sleep." Marco said not wanting deal with anything else. "Try not to scare or kill anyone else guys."

"Just for that you can help them to, Marco." Thatch told him.

"The hell man?!"

"Goodnight."

With that being said, Thatch went in his room.

"What a turn of event that was." Ace said making Marco and Rakuyo glared at him and then proceeded to chase him down the hall.

* * *

><p>This chapter. Was hard. Research. Commanders. Costumes. Mer. But I'm also proud of it cuz I tried out a few different commanders and I think it turned out pretty well :) Sort of :P<p>

All in all I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if there's any typos, oocness and all that jazz :P

I did have links to the costumes that Thatch and Rakuyo wore but Idk if they'll appear on here like the last one did. Anyone know how to keep them on here for I can put them?

Once again, I Thanketh Vergina-spva for the ideas ^-^ It was challenging but I managed to get it done :)

Fact: I had an idea for Thatch being a victim but when I re-read it I decided it would go better with another future chapter.

**Everyone: Review and suggest ple~ase! :3**


	4. Candy

**Thirty-One Nights of Halloween One-Shots**

**Day Three: Candy**

**Welcome to day three of Thirty-One Nights of Halloween! Only Twenty-eight days to go! XD I'm not gonna lie this was not suggested but I need other things to complete the empty spaces. I feel like most of the ideas/suggestions I was given were meant for more towards the middle to the end of the month. Don't worry, that's a good thing :) I just think it'll work better cuz it'll be closer to Halloween and the mood will be right :)**

**Summary for all chapters: I have decided to do thirty-one, that's right, thirty-one days of Halloween one-shots in a row. But! I have also decided to… (The summary, genre and all that jazz will possibly change for each chapter. Please read chapter one to find out more)**

**Summary for this chapter:** Candy. Candy everywhere. And what the heck is so special about those yellow boxes? Oh and the purple ones.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

><p>Ace and Namur walked into the mess hall and Ace stopped in surprise when he saw a <em>huge mountain<em> of candy on the largest table there.

"Whoa. What's with all the candy?" He asked not believing what he was seeing.

"This is an every year thing." Namur answered. "Although the pile looks bigger than usual."

"Usual?! That's literally a _mountain_ of candy! My little bro would have a field day in that!"

"Hey, Thatch you bought the whole entire inventory of candy at the Halloween store again?"

Thatch popped out from the pile of candy making Ace sweat drop. Namur just stood there used to the sight. "No, Een wouldn't let me this year." Thatch pouted. "This time I called before hand and it all came today! Cool, huh?" He smiled.

"How did you even get it all in here?" Ace questioned sweat dropping again.

Suddenly, someone else appeared from the pile. "Thatch, where are the…"

"Marco?!" Ace said loudly.

Said person froze and actually blushed from embarrassment. The famous Marco The Phoenix was recently standing(?) maybe sitting(?) in a pile of candy. What a sight to behold for the Marines.

"Awkward." Thatch said lowly.

"Why are you…?" Ace asked but left the sentence hanging.

"I like candy to you got a problem with that?" Marco said daring Ace to say something.

"Nope, not at all."

"Namur hand me that yellow box."

Namur did as he was told and Ace gave Marco a questioning look when he smiled at the box. Marco then noticed and glared at Ace.

"Mine." Marco said holding the box securely in his arms against his chest as if it was treasure and then made his way somewhere else in the pile.

"_The fuck?"_ Ace thought sweat dropping for the third time today.

"If you happen to find a yellow box just give them to Marco." Namur told Ace.

"Why?"

"Just give them to Marco." Thatch repeated. "Trust me."

"Hey, I found a purple one!" They heard Marco say.

"Oh, and those to."

"O.k…"

Ace then looked around for a small rectangular box that had see through plastic over it. A few minutes later (since the pile was freakishly huge) he found one. Under the clear plastic were… *Peeps*? What exactly are they? Well clearly it's candy but why did Marco like them so much? Ace looked closer at them.

"Give me the box."

Ace jumped when Marco suddenly appeared in front of him. Said person grabbed for the box but Ace moved it away. "First tell me why you like them so much."

Meanwhile, Namur and Thatch were watching from a safe distance for a very good reason.

"They're made of pure sugar and are really good." Marco answered simply as if Ace would give in that easily.

"And?" Ace was sure there were more than those two reasons.

"…"

"Can I try one?"

"If you really want to try them then get them at the store." Marco told him reaching for the box again only for Ace to pull away once more.

"I am not going all the way over there just to try these."

"Give me the box, Ace."

"I'm only going to try one."

About a minute later, Ace stomped his way to Thatch and Namur who were laughing there way into the kitchen. "You guys could've warned me ya know!" Ace now had scratch marks almost all over him, a black eye and his hair was a complete mess. "Stop laughing! He freaking beat me up over a _box of candy! CANDY!_"

"We did warn you!" Namur laughed out.

"Well it wasn't good enough! What the heck is so great about a stupid candy that looks like little birds?!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Thatch and Namur waited to see if Ace would get it but apparently he did not when nothing was said. Thatch then broke the quietness. "Want one?" He asked taking a box of Peeps out from his jacket.

"What the…? But you said…"

"I sneaked it. You want one or not?"

"Yeah, for I can see what's so special about them."

"You mean _taste_ what's so special about them."

"Be quiet and give me one."

Thatch opened the box taking one as did Namur and then handed it to Ace who grabbed one.

"They're marshmallows." Ace said somewhat surprised getting the first one out. "Wow, they really are sugar." He then took a bite and his eyes widened. "Whoa… It's great!"

"Yup."

"So why does Marco like these so much?" Ace asked knowing there was another reason.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" said Namur.

"Cuz I don't wanna get attacked again."

"Guess you'll never know then."

"At least give me a hint."

"Fine." Thatch said taking the box back from Ace. "Go in Marco's room while he's sleeping. I'm ninety percent sure you'll find out then."

"What about the other ten?"

"I'm wrong and you'll get attacked again."

'_I guess I can risk that.'_ Ace thought. _'Sort of. But first…' _He then snatched the box from Thatch's hands and ran out the kitchen.

"Hey!"

"We're not gonna have any more of those for a while." said Namur.

"Oh, contraire my friend." Thatch went up to a mini hidden storage and took out two boxes of Peeps.

"Are you serious?" Namur sweat dropped. "How did you hide those so fast without anyone seeing you?"

"Cuz I'm Thatch. What, you don't want any?"

"Of course I do."

Thatch tossed a box to Namur who caught it with ease. "You always have to be prepared." He then sat on a bench leaning his back against the wall, opened the box and started eating. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't."

* * *

><p>This was nice and short wasn't it? Well maybe not that short but it was a nice break from those long chapters. (Not exactly long but challenging :P)<p>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if there are any typos, oocness and all that jazz :P (Marco was cute though in the beginning, eh? ^3^)

Fact: This chapter was supposed to be shorter but it was too short for my liking so I decided to make it not too short, lol.

*Peeps are sugar marshmallow candy that are shaped like yellow chicks/birds. I mostly see them in yellow or purple clear boxes with plastic over them* They are good and depending how you are, you might get hyper from them, lol.

**Everyone: Review and suggest ple~ase! ^-^**


	5. Peeps

**Thirty-One Nights of Halloween One-Shots**

**Day Four: Peeps**

**It's day four of Thirty-One Nights of Halloween! Twenty-seven more days to go! XD THIS IS CONNECTED WITH THE LAST CHAPTER and again this was not suggested but I need other things to complete the empty spaces. I feel like most of the ideas/suggestions I was given were meant for more towards the middle to the end of the month. Don't worry, that's a good thing :) I just think it'll work better cuz it'll be closer to Halloween and the mood will be right :)**

**Summary for all chapters: I have decided to do thirty-one, that's right, thirty-one days of Halloween one-shots in a row. But! I have also decided to… (The summary, genre and all that jazz will possibly change for each chapter. Please read chapter one to find out more)**

**Summary for this chapter:** Ace finds out the hard way why Marco likes Peeps so much.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

><p>Later that night Ace did what Thatch told him. Which shouldn't be a good idea since it came from, well, Thatch. When people listened to him they usually ended up being a victim themselves, an accomplice, in trouble, maimed or… worse. Ignoring those thoughts Ace quietly went into Marco's room and looked around. Desk, a decent amount of paperwork on it, walls, bed, Marco sleeping on the floor in his Phoenix form, closet- wait a minute… Ace looked back at Marco and questioned why he was asleep- The heck? Are those Peeps around him? Why would…? … Oh. … OH. <em>OH.<em> Let's see… on one hand, Ace could leave the room without getting attacked. On the _other_ hand, he could mess with Marco and then run for his life trying not to get maimed. Decisions, deci- yup, going with bothering Marco. Ace slowly went closer to the sleeping Phoenix and reached for one of the sugar marshmallow yellow birds. Almost there… Got one! Ace was then pecked causing him to jump back and looked at the now awake Phoenix.

"Oh, hey, Marco." Ace said getting ready to run. "I see why you like these Peeps so much now." Marco moved forward glaring at him. "Um… I know you might be protecting them cuz of your bird instincts but…" Marco saw the Peep in Ace's hand. "…you do know they're fa-" Marco screeched loudly and then flew at Ace attacking him. "O.k, o.k! I'm- ow! Sorry! Quit pecking me!" Ace ran out the room and down the hall but Marco didn't stop. "OWOWOW! Geez, Marco they're just sugar coated marshmallow candy birds!"

Marco went in front of Ace turning back into his human form and then snatched the Peep from his hand. "They are NOT. JUST. PEEPS." He said seriously holding the candy protectively.

"O.k, I get it, calm down. You think they're real because of your bird instincts."

"…"

"… So can I have-"

"NO!"

Marco stomped his way back to his room and went inside. He went up to his blanket made nest and gently placed the… 'bird' down while talking to it. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

Ace followed him and watched the whole scene before him sweat dropping. Marco noticed and glared at him. They just stared at each other silently until Marco jumped towards Ace threateningly while turning into a Phoenix (which was the fastest Ace has ever seen Marco change). Of course Ace ran as fast as he could down the hall apologizing even though it probably didn't matter. He finally made it outside and Marco pecked him once more before going back into the hall.

"Geez, talk about taking being a mother bird to a whole new level."

"Tell us about it."

Ace turned to the voices and saw every commander on deck with scratches and there hair messed up (if they had any and didn't already have hats or caps on). He then turned to Whitebeard and his jaw dropped. "You to, Oyaji?!"

"Marco is not to be bothered when his bird instincts take over."

"How long does it last?"

"It comes and goes." Izou answered. "Just don't bother him like that again."

"Lesson learned."

* * *

><p>The end! XD Hope you enjoyed this cute short chapter :3<p>

Sorry for any typos, oocness and blah, blah, blah :P

By the way, I'M STILL ACCEPTING IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS FOR THE WHOLE MONTH. Even if you suggested something already feel free to suggest more :) There is no limit :) But once October is over it's over so what're you waiting for? If you have an idea tell me! Tell me~! XD

And I realized I haven't been responding to reviews like I usually do. Sorry about that *Avoids eye contact* I do really love all of your reviews and I always look forward for them every chapter ^-^ I've been working hard on these one-shots and I even coughditchedworkcough to work on them. So far I can't believe it's still going smoothly. So far. Gotta keep ahead of the days since October seems to be going by kind of fast so far.

Oh and don't get used to seeing these one-shots posted early :P They might be ready to go but some might not be up as early as others.

So tomorrow is Marco's birthday! Who's doing a birthday fic for Marco? I wanna read Marco birthday fi~cs! :D

**Everyone: Review and suggest, ple~ase! \^3^/**


End file.
